Fort Malborough Ghost Story
by Jun Kunihiro
Summary: Benteng Malborough, salah satu benteng terbesar di Asia yang ternyata menyimpan cerita mistis sampai didatangin kru acara masih dunia lain. Tapi, bagaimana jika para toudanshi dan kiseki no sedai melakukan uji nyali di sana? Yuk mari di baca xover ToukenxKnB.
1. Prologue

**Fort Malborough Ghost Story by Jun Kunihiro**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei & Touken Ranbu © DMM Games & Nitro+. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam fanfiksi ini. **

**Warning : gaje, OOC parah, absurd, ide nista, mengandung unsur promosi, seiyuu jokes, de el el.**

* * *

Benteng Malborough merupakan benteng terbesar dan terkuat kedua yang pernah dibangun Inggris setelah benteng St. George di India. Letaknya tentu saja di kota tempat tinggal author, Bengkulu. Bentengnya berbentuk seperti kura-kura, tetapi benteng ini mengandung sejumlah cerita mistis karena banyak mengandung sejarah kelam.

Saking angkernya, benteng ini sampai menjadi lokasi uji nyali acara masih dunia lain dan membuat benteng jadi ramai dikunjungi turis luar Bengkulu bahkan mancanegara.

Karena penasaran dengan cerita mistis benteng tersebut, kisedai bersama para _toudanshi_ mengunjungi benteng Malborough pada malam hari ini.

"Apa hantu di Malborough bener-bener seram-ssu?" tanya Kise.

"Mana gue tau," jawab Aomine. "Motivasi gue ke sana cuma pengen ketemu cewek sebohay Mai _-chan."_

"Idih, mesum!" teriak pedang shinsengumi kompak.

"Awas aja lu dirasuki, gue ga mau tanggung jawab." sahut Kashuu.

"Emang ada cewek bohay disono?" tanya Yasusada. "Yang ada cewek punggung bolong yang lu temuin dan bisa aja lu besok pulang tinggal nama."

Jleb. Aomine langsung mingkem.

"Dengarkan itu, Dai _-chan."_ sahut Momoi. "Jangan kebanyakan mikir cewek bohay!"

"Berhentilah berkelahi," tukas Midorima. "Kita sudah sampai."

* * *

Begitu sampai di benteng, mereka menelusuri berbagai ruangan sebelum akhirnya sampai di tempat uji nyali, ruang bawah tanah yang sangat gelap, mencekam dan juga berbau tidak sedap.

"Gila, serem banget." kata Tonbokiri.

"Maklum sih, benteng ini saksi bisu penyiksaan terhadap tahanan," ujar Kasamatsu. "Dan benteng ini pernah diserang sampai menewaskan Thomas Parr dan opsir Hamilton. Makam mereka ada disini."

"Ma-makam...?" Kagami keringat dingin.

"Iya, makam. Makam yang bisa dikenali hanya makam Thomas Parr dan Charles Murray. Satunya _unknown."_ sahut Tonbokiri. Kagami ingin pipis di celana saking takutnya.

"Oke, acara uji nyalinya akan segera dimulai. Harap tenang dan dengarkan instruksi author." Nagasone membuka acara. "Sebelumnya, siapa yang menjadi pesertanya?"

"Aku menumbalkan Kise." jawab Kasamatsu.

"KENAPA HARUS AKU-SSU?!" Kise mewek. "Jangan tumbalkan aku di tempat seperti ini, Kasamatsu _-senpai!"_

"Tenang saja, Kise _-kun."_ sahut Kuroko. "Aku akan menemanimu kok."

"Benarkah _-ssu?_ Makasihhhh!" Kise memeluk Kuroko erat-erat sampai bocah bayangan tersebut sesak napas.

"Oh iya," Nagasone membuka catatan milik author. "Peserta uji nyali sudah ditentukan oleh author di sini."

"Eh?! Siapa saja?" Takao kaget.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, Kise Ryouta, Kagami Taiga, Aomine Daiki, Izuminokami Kanesada, Ookanehira, Monoyoshi Sadamune dan Sengo Muramasa."

Kedelapan cowok unyu yang disebutkan oleh Nagasone langsung merinding disko. Berarti, mereka sudah ditumbalkan sejak awal dong?

"NOOOOOO! JANGAN BIKIN EYKE METONG DISINI!" Sengo nangis-nangis. "MAAAAK, EYKE PENGEN PULANG AJAAA! ATUUUT!"

"Ini... gimana ya?" Kisedai _sweatdrop_ liat Sengo kayak banci habis diciduk Satpol PP.

"Udahlah, Muramasa." Tonbokiri memeluk Sengo. "Kalo ada apa-apa, minta bantuan saja ke aku."

"MAKASIH BENYONG, TONBO CAYANKKK! MUACH MUACH MUACH!" Sengo cium-cium pipi Tonbokiri dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Seseorang, tolong tangkap banci edan itu." ucap Midorima.

"Aku belum selesai bicara!" Nagasone mulai jengkel. "Author memintaku untuk mengumumkan siapa saja pasangan uji nyali kali ini!"

"Yang pertama, Kise Ryouta dan Izuminokami Kanesada!"

"Hah?! Kenapa aku harus berpasangan dengan manusia itu _-ssu?!"_ Kise mencak-mencak sambil menunjuk Izuminokami. "Udah rambut kayak gembel, macam perempuan pula!"

"Ulangi lagi kata-katamu, bocah." Izuminokami muncul di belakang Kise dengan tatapan membunuh. "Atau kau kujadikan daging cincang."

"E-eh? Maaf _-ssu!_ Aku masih mau hidup! Jangan cincang aku!" Kise sujud sambil pegang kaki Izuminokami.

"Ah, maafkan aku, Kise _-san."_ Horikawa tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri mereka. "Kane _-san_ memang begini orangnya. Omong-omong, sebentar lagi jam 11 malam."

"Jangan menakutiku, Kunihiro!" teriak Izuminokami.

"Memang, sekarang udah jam 22:58!" sahut Horikawa sambil menunjukkan jam di ponselnya.

"Oh, berarti acara uji nyalinya akan segera dimulai," kata Nagasone. "Untuk mempersingkat waktu, aku akan mengumumkan pasangan yang akan maju pada giliran berikutnya, Aomine Daiki dan Sengo Muramasa, ketiga Kagami Taiga dan Ookanehira, dan terakhir Kuroko Tetsuya dan Monoyoshi Sadamune."

* * *

Tumbal pertama dalam uji nyali kali ini adalah Kise Ryouta dan Izuminokami Kanesada. Mereka dituntun ke ruang bawah tanah oleh Kasamatsu, Horikawa, dan Ishikirimaru. Jangan lupakan kamera yang ada di sisi depan belakang, kiri kanan.

"Selamat malam, Kane _-san,_ Kise _-san."_ sapa Horikawa.

"Malam/malam _-ssu."_ balas Izuminokami dan Kise bersamaan.

"Pada hari ini, kalian akan melakukan uji nyali di ruang bawah tanah benteng Malborough. Seperti yang kita ketahui, ini adalah ruangan yang paling angker di benteng ini." jelas Horikawa. "Sebelumnya, selamat malam Ishikirimaru _-san."_

"Selamat malam, Horikawa _-san."_ balas Ishikirimaru.

"Bagaimana kondisi ruang bawah tanah ini, Ishikirimaru _-san?"_ tanya Horikawa.

"Kalo diliat sih, kondisinya gelap gulita dan mencekam, baunya juga tidak sedap." jawab Ishikirimaru sambil menutup hidungnya. "Baunya benar-benar ingin membunuhku."

"Haduuuh Ishikirimaru _-san,_ bukan itu yang saya maksud." Horikawa _sweatdrop._ "Maksud saya itu, gimana kondisi ruang bawah tanah ini kalo diliat dari mata batin Ishikirimaru _-san?"_

"Oh, itu. Ngomong dong, daritadi." Ishikirimaru tertawa kecil. "Kalo diliat dari mata batin saya sih, sepertinya ruangan ini banyak hantu bule yang berkeliaran. Author ada benarnya juga, benteng ini menjadi saksi biksu penyiksaan terhadap tahanan dan gugurnya pejabat Inggris akibat serangan rakyat Bengkulu."

"Seram juga, bagaimana Kane _-san,_ Kise _-san?_ Kalian sudah siap?" tanya Horikawa

"Kami udah siap dari tadi." jawab Izuminokami _cool_ layaknya _cool_ -kas. Padahal pikiran udah kayak Inul dan Dewi Persik lagi goyang ngebor bareng.

"Baiklah, kami akan meninggalkan kalian di sini selama 2 jam. Jika kalian berhasil, kalian akan mendapatkan hadiah dari author. Tetapi, jika kalian menyerah, cukup lambaikan tangan ke kamera yang ada di sana, di sana dan di sana." Horikawa menunjuk kamera yang berada di depan belakang, kiri kanan. "Maka kami akan segera membantu kalian."

Horikawa, Ishikirimaru, dan Kasamatsu meninggalkan Izuminokami dan Kise di ruang bawah tanah hanya dengan modal 1 lilin.

Sementara itu...

" _Yosh,_ dengan begini kita bisa melihat aktivitas mereka." kata Kashuu setelah menyetel peralatan elektronik yang memungkinkan mereka untuk memantau aktivitas dari ruang bawah tanah.

"Wah, gambarnya muncul." ujar Takao.

~ Bersambung ~

Penasaran bagaimana Kise dan Izuminokami melakukan uji nyali di ruang tanah benteng Malborough? Tunggu di chapter berikutntya dan jangan lupa support fanfiksi ini dengan follow, fave and review!

See you on the next chapter!

Jun Kunihiro


	2. Duo Narsis

**Fort Malborough Ghost Story by Jun Kunihiro**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei & Touken Ranbu © DMM Games & Nitro+. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam fanfiksi ini. **

**Warning : gaje, OOC parah, absurd, ide nista, mengandung unsur promosi, seiyuu jokes, de el el.**

* * *

"Gelap banget _-ssu."_ keluh Kise. "Aku jadi ga bisa lambai-lambai narsis nih!"

"Hoi, ini bukan _selfie_." sahut Izuminokami. "Emang lu mau _selfie_ sama siapa? Makhluk astral?"

"Barangkali ada cewek cantik melipir ke sini. Siapa tau bisa minta nomor teleponnya trus chattingan."

" _Sakarepmu_ lah." Izuminokami cuek dan melanjutkan perjalanannya sambil membawa lilin.

"EEEEH?! JANGAN TINGGALIN AKU _-SSU!"_ Kise nangis bebek sambil mengejar Izuminokami. "GELAP TAU! AKU BUTAAAA!"

"Siapa suruh lo bales pesan fans?!" tensi Izuminokami naik.

"HUEEEEE..." Kise nangis kayak anak kecil ga dibeliin mainan.

"BERISIK LO, DUREN BANGKOK!"

Oke, Kise makin durjana. Izuminokami sendiri membawa lilin sambil melihat sekeliling, tubuhnya mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Sementara itu...

"Aku ga yakin mereka bakal lolos dari hantu-hantu bawah tanah itu." ucap Kasamatsu.

"Kenapa, Kasamatsu _-san?"_ tanya Horikawa.

"Habisnya, tahanan yang ditahan dan disiksa banyak banget di benteng ini," jawab Kasamatsu. "Dan aku punya _feeling_ Kise bakal masuk RSJ habis ini."

Horikawa merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Ditambah lagi..." Kasamatsu menyambung kalimatnya. "Bangunannya tidak berubah. Persis aslinya, jadi bisa saja kau melihat bercak darah di setiap temboknya."

"Gile, Mak! Kenapa benteng ini serem banget?!" Horikawa berteriak diiringi keringat dingin. Saking derasnya, itu keringat dingin netes-netes sampe bikin bangsa jangkrik yang lagi dinas malam langsung cabut begitu saja. Kasamatsu langsung _sweatdrop._

"Ssst! Jangan teriak malam-malam!" bisik Kasamatsu.

* * *

Kise dan Izuminokami masih berjalan dengan tenang. Izuminokami masih memegang lilin sementara Kise sibuk foto-foto ruang bawah tanah. Buat oleh-oleh buat fans katanya. Sebenarnya ga ada izin buat ambil foto ruang bawah tanah, tap kita langgar aja deh daripada tangis bombaynya keluar lagi. Kan, aturan dibuat untuk dilanggar.

"Kanesada _-kun,_ liat deh!" panggil Kise.

"Apa?" Izuminokami balik arah untuk menghampiri Kise.

"Coba liat deh. Kayaknya ada yang aneh sama foto ini _-ssu."_ Kise memberikan ponselnya kepada Izuminokami.

"Eh... hah?!" Izuminokami kaget. "Kok ada penampakan bule ya?"

"Iya, kan? Aneh banget." Kise bingung. "Aku tadi foto ga ada apa-apa kok."

Kedua manusia itu membeku di tempatnya dan mulai keringat dingin. Ketika Kise akan berjalan, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang mencengkram kakinya. Ketika dilihat...

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

"INNALILAHI WA INNALILAIHI ROJIUN!" terdengar jeritan senyaring siamang di ruang bawah tanah itu. Ketika Izuminokami melihat sosok yang mencengkram kaki kawan kuningnya, dia spontan berlari.

"JANGAN LARI, NYING!" Kise langsung menarik rambut Izuminokami yang panjangnya nyaingin Rapunzel. "TOLONGIN GUE! GUE GA BISA JALAN!"

"DERITA LO!" teriak Izuminokami yang kesakitan akibat rambutnya ditarik-tarik kayak tali tambang. "LEPASIN RAMBUT GUE! SAKIT TAU GA?!"

"KANESADA KAMPRET, GUE PENGEN NANYA! MAKHLUK YANG PEGANG KAKI GUE SIAPA?!"

"ITU HANTU TAHANAN YANG DISIKSA SAMPE MATI TAU! CEPETAN LARI!"

"GIMANA MAU LARI KALO KAKI GUE DIPEGANG?!"

Mereka sibuk mencari cara agar si hantu mau melepaskan kaki Kise. Untung aja Izuminokami berhasil melepaskan Kise dengan selamat.

* * *

"Gila! Orang sini ga bohong! Ruang bawah tanah ini beneran serem!" ujar Izuminokami.

"Tapi aku yang jadi korbannya _-ssu!"_ sahut Kise kesal. Izuminokami mendecih.

Akhirnya hantu yang memegang kaki Kise tidak lagi mengejar-ngejar mereka. Mereka ambil napas sejenak dan berhenti di tembok yang berlumuran darah.

"Kise, lihat ke sini deh," Izuminokami menghampiri tembok yang berlumuran darah. "Kayaknya pihak pemerintah setempat sengaja enggak memugar benteng ini. Jadi, semuanya lestari sesuai dengan aslinya."

Izuminokami menoleh ke arah Kise karena merasa Kise tidak mendengarkannya. "Oi Kise, kau dengar ga?"

"Ka-Kanesada _-kun_... tanganmu..." Kise pucat pasi sambil menunjuk tangan Izuminokami. Izuminokami melihat tangannya dan terkejut karena tangannya sudah berlumuran darah.

Tap... tap... tap...

"Siapa yang jalan malem-malem gini, sih?" Izuminokami menoleh dan..

BAAAA!

Ga ada siapa-siapa!

TAP... TAP... TAP...

Suaranya makin lama makin dekat.

"Se-se-se..." Kise terbata-bata. "SETAAAAAN!"

Kise langsung berlari kayak dikejar anjing sambil menarik tangan Izuminokami. Ketika mereka berlari, tiba-tiba sosok pemuda yang bersimbah darah menghampiri mereka dan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang hancur. Spontan mereka langsung histeris.

"MAAAAAK! PENGEN PULANG, MAAAAK!" Kise nangis-nangis.

"HAYATI GA KUAT! HAYATI NYERAH AJA!" teriak Izuminokami sambil lambai-lambai tangan ke arah kamera. "KUNIHIRO, TOLONG GUE!"

* * *

"Kayaknya mereka udah ga kuat lagi di sana." kata Ishikirimaru.

"Ayo kita datangi mereka." ucap Kasamatsu. Dia bersama Horikawa dan Ishikirimaru langsung masuk ke ruang bawah tanah untuk menolong dua manusia tersebut.

Di tempat lain...

"Kise payah," ujar Aomine. "Gitu aja takut."

"Didatengin hantu cewek Inggris baru tau rasa lu." sahut Midorima. Aomine mingkem.

"Kalian diamlah." Kashuu memberikan isyarat diam. "Kita akan mendengarkan cerita dari Kanesada dan Kise nanti."

"Ah, mereka datang." Kagami menunjuk segerombolan orang yang sedang menuju ke atas benteng lalu menghampiri mereka. "Hoi, kalian ga apa-apa?!"

"Ga apa-apa nenek moyang kau!" muncul urat nadi dari jidat Izuminokami. "Jantungku berdetak kencang kali gara-gara setannya selalu menerorku dan manusia duren ini lah!"

"Tadi ada sosok menyeramkan yang memegang kakiku, Kagamicchi!" kali ini Kise yang bersuara.

"Eh? Serius lo?!" Kagami cengo.

"Sumpah, ga bohong aku." tukas Kise. "Terus tangan Kanesada _-kun_ sempat berdarah pula."

"Tapi pas mereka lambai-lambai tangannya ke kameranya, ga ada darah dari tangannya." Ogiwara bingung.

"Nah itu, kayak sekejap saja darahnya menghilang _-ssu."_ jawab Kise.

"Omong-omong, siapa giliran berikutnya?" tanya Takao.

"Jelas kan? Aomine dengan Sengo." jawab Kasamatsu. "Momoi, Tonbokiri, tolong kawal mereka."

"HOI! KENAPA HARUS GUE?!" Aomine kesel.

"Karena kau dapat undian kedua." jawab Nagasone _flat._

" _Good luck,_ Aominecchi/Aomine!" Kise dan Kagami pasang pose _cheerleader._ "Semoga ketemu cewek bohay di sana!"

"Anjir." umpat Aomine.

"AWWWW, TUNGGUIN AKU DONG, COWOK EKSOTIS CAKRABIRAWA PARIPURNA~" Sengo langsung peluk Aomine.

"LEPASIN! GUE BUKAN MAHO!" Aomine tendang Sengo dan Sengo terpental dengan indahnya.

"Dasar cowok zahat!" Sengo buang muka sambil cemberut.

"Idih, cucok deh~" ledek Takao.

"GUE GA BELOK!" teriak Aomine.

"Awas aja kalo lu datengin tempat mangkal banci habis pulang dari sini." tukas Momoi.

"GUE MASIH NORMAL! GUE MAU CEWEK BOHAY BUKAN CEWEK JADI-JADIAN!" Aomine makin kesel.

* * *

"Oke, sama seperti Kane _-kun_ dan Ki- _chan._ Kalian harus tinggal di ruang bawah tanah ini selama 2 jam. Jika berhasil, dapat hadiah. Kalau menyerah, silakan lambaikan tangan ke kamera yang ada di semua sudut ruangan ini." jelas Momoi.

"Berjuanglah semuanya. Jika ada apa-apa, kami selalu siaga kok." ujar Tonbokiri.

Aomine dan Sengo mulai memasuki ruang bawah tanah dengan membawa 1 lilin, seperti uji nyali sebelumnya.

~ Bersambung ~

Notes : Maaf banget kalo lanjutannya baru ada beberapa bulan ini. Saya sendiri udah makin jarang nulis karena kesibukan saya sebagai murid kelas 12. Fokus saya saat ini lebih ke dunia seni dan belajar buat ujian.

Anyway, kita akan penentuan nasib Aomine dan Sengo di chapter berikutnya!

See you next time!

Jun Kunihiro.


	3. Banci dan Dakian

**Fort Malborough Ghost Story by Jun Kunihiro**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei & Touken Ranbu © DMM Games & Nitro+. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam fanfiksi ini. **

**Warning : gaje, OOC parah, absurd, ide nista, mengandung unsur promosi, seiyuu jokes, de el el.**

* * *

Pukul 23.30 WIB.

Aomine dan Sengo mulai menyisir ruang bawah tanah. Suasananya makin ke sana makin menyeramkan karena jam sudah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam. Biasanya parade hantu akan sampai di puncaknya ketika tengah malam.

Semoga saja kedua makhluk tersebut selamat hingga 2 jam ke depan.

"Belum keliatan apa-apa, ya." Aomine membuka suara.

"Jelaslah, cyin~" jawab Sengo. "Kita kan, baru ma- KYAAAAAA!"

Tiba-tiba muncullah sosok menakutkan, sosok tahanan yang dirantai tangan dan kakinya dan teriak-teriak minta dibebaskan. Aomine yang berpapasan langsung dengan hantu tersebut langsung lari terbirit-birit.

"BUJU BUNENG! KENAPA SETANNYA MUNCUL GA PAKE ASSALAMUALAIKUM DULU SIH?!" Aomine mencak-mencak.

"Ya elah," Sengo hela napas. "Setan mah, udah beda dunia cyin. Mana bisa _say_ Assalamualaikum ke kita? Yang ada mereka lenyap duluan."

"DIEM LO, BANCI!" Aomine kayaknya kebanyakan makan micin sampe diajak ngomong dikit marah ga jelas.

" _Angek*?"_ Sengo memasang tampang _troll._ Perempatan muncul di jidat Aomine dan berakhir dengan Sengo yang terpental dengan sangat sangat indah.

"Huhuhuhu... lekong jahatttt~" Sengo nangis bombay.

"Berisik lo, banci!"

"Mas, tau ga dimana kekasih saya?" sesosok wanita Eropa muncul di depan Aomine.

"Kekasih Mbak orang mana, ya?" tanya Aomine kayak sapi bego.

"Orang setempat, Mas. Saya dulu dikurung di sini sampai mati karena keluarga saya ga suka saya sama dia." jawab si wanita tersebut.

"Mbak... kalo mau, Mbak pacaran sama aja sa-eh?" Aomine kaget ketika wanita itu menghilang begitu saja. Seketika bulu romanya langsung berdiri.

"Muramasa, cewek tadi kayaknya..." Aomine pengen ngompol tapi ditahannya demi harga dirinya. Sengo menelan ludah.

"SETAAAAAAAAN!" Aomine lari terbirit-birit kayak dikejar nenek gayung yang pengen mandiin mereka.

"EEEHH?! YEY MABORES TINTUS AJRIA EYKE**?! ZAHAAAAAT! JAHANAMMM!" Sengo nangis akibat ditinggal Aomine.

Di tengah kemalangan Sengo, tiba-tiba muncul hantu bule yang bersimbah darah. Kakinya nampak menyeret besi yang mengikat kedua kakinya hingga menimbulkan bunyi ngilu yang memekakkan telinga.

"AAAAAA! _MISTEEER,_ _DON'T_ NGAMUK KE _ME_ YAH! _ME NOT_ GANGGU MISTER KOK! SUMPAH, _ME_ GA MAU GANGGU KETENANGAN _MISTER_ DAN _MISS_ DI SINI!" Sengo ketakutan.

Hantu itu justru semakin mendekat dan...

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sengo langsung lari secepat kilat untuk menghindari hantu tahanan tersebut. Hantu itu malah mengejar Sengo.

" _MISTEEEEER! ME NOT_ GANGGU _MISTER_ KOK! KENAPA _ME STILL_ DIKEJAR?! SALAH _ME_ APA, _MISTER?"_ Sengo meratapi nasibnya yang apes akibat berpapasan sama hantu tahanan tentara Inggris.

"Suara apaan, ya? Kok kayak suara bencong terciduk Satpol PP?" Aomine ngorek-ngorek kupingnya yang ga tau masih berfungsi normal apa kagak.

"AOMINE CAYANK TOLONG! EYKE DIKEJAR HANTU BULE NIH!" tiba-tiba Sengo menghampiri Aomine dengan tampang horor.

"HOI, BISA GA LU GA PANGGIL GUE DENGAN CAYANK?!" Aomine keki. "GUE MASIH NORMAL! GUE GA BELOK!"

"Marah ni yeeee~" Sengo mengejek Aomine. Aomine langsung melempar Sengo pake besi tua yang ada di sekitar ruang bawah tanah benteng.

"Awwwww~" Sengo kesakitan dengan indahnya. Oke, ini mulai ambigu.

Sreeeeet...! Sreeeet...!

"SETANNYA MUNCUL LAGIIIII!" Aomine dan Sengo kembali berlari untuk kesekian kalinya. Kali ini, hantu yang mengejar mereka adalah hantu prajurit lengkap dengan baju zirahnya.

"Kenapa penghuni sini suka banget ngejar-ngejar kita?!" Aomine sewot. "Kise dan Kanesada ga sampe segitunya!"

"Yey sih, cari gara-gara!" sahut Sengo, menyalahkan Aomine. "Yey lempar-lempar besi sini sampe kepale eyke, jadinya mereka marah kan?"

"BERISIK LO, BERISIK!"

* * *

"Aominecchi kayaknya terkenal banget di kalangan makhluk gaib sini _-ssu."_ kata Kise sambil makan martabak manis kiriman author.

"Nyam~ wajar sih," sahut Murasakibara yang ngemil martabak juga. "Mine-chin kan, dekil kayak author dan hantu Helen itu suka sama orang lokal." seketika Murasakibara langsung dilempar ke parit benteng oleh author.

"Murasakibaracchi, masih idup gaaaa? Kalo iya, lambaikan tangan!" teriak Kise pake toa yang dia colong dari masjid terdekat.

"Oi! Itu titan kok bisa kejeblos sih?!" Izuminokami panik.

"Dilempar author." jawab Yasusada. Semua orang yang berada di sana panik dan mencari tali tambang buat mengangkat manusia yang satu ini.

"Hai." Murasakibara tiba-tiba muncul di atas benteng. "Gimana kabar Mine-chin dan Mura-chin?"

"Murasakibara/Murasakibaracchi/Murasakibara- _kun/_ Atsushi/Astuti!" jerit semua makhluk yang di ada di atas benteng.

"Gimana bisa kau muncul setelah jatuh dari benteng?!" tanya Kagami. "Benteng ini kan, gelap banget!"

"Oh itu... aku cuma nyenterin jalanku pake senter ponsel. Jadi, aku bisa menemukan kalian." jawab Murasakibara kalem. Semua orang yang berada di sana langsung GUBRAK dengan indahnya.

"Kise, tolong balikin toanya." kata Izuminokami. "Lu nyolong dari masjid kan?"

"Lho, kok aku harus balikin?" Kise ga konek karena sibuk makan martabak.

"Jelas, duodooool!" Izuminokami nonjok Kise sampe muncul 3 es krim benjol di kepala Kise. "Lu ga baca kasus orang dibakar hidup-hidup gara-gara ngambil ampli masjid yang mau diservis trus yang ngambil dikirain maling?!"

" _Hidoi yooo!_ Aku ga mau jadi bebek panggang! Aku masih mau idup! Aku masih harus pemotretan dan jumpa fans _-ssu!"_ Kise nangis buaya.

"Makanya balikin toanya!" Izuminokami ngelap air mata Kise. "Sini gua temenin lu balikin."

"Gaes," kata Izuminokami ke orang-orang di atas benteng. "Gua mau cabut dulu, nemenin Kise balikin toa. Dia asal nyolong toa masjid."

"Cepetan balik ya!" kata Nagasone.

"Semoga mereka dilindungi oleh Yang Maha Kuasa." Ishikirimaru berdoa dalam hati.

* * *

"Akhirnya kelar juga terornya..." Aomine menarik napas lega.

Hu... hu... hu...

"Eh, siapa yang nangis?" tanya Sengo.

"Gue ga tau," jawab Aomine. "Ga ada orang di sini."

Hu... hu... hu...

"HUAAAAAA! _MISS PLEASE, DON'T MAKE ME SCARY TOO!"_ Sengo nangis-nangis. Tumben Bahasa Inggrisnya bener.

Hu... hu... hu

"GUE GA TAHAN LAGI! GUE NYERAH!" Aomine teriak-teriak sambil lambaikan tangan.

Tak lama kemudian, Momoi dan Tonbokiri datang ke ruang bawah tanah untuk menolong Aomine dan Sengo yang kemudian dibawa keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

* * *

"Aomine dan Sengo gagal lagi." hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan Nagasone.

"Mine-chin, gimana perjalanan di sana?" tanya Murasakibara

"Diem lu!" Aomine marah-marah lagi. "Ntar gue sumpel kulit duren baru tau rasa lu!"

"Udahan berantemnya. Sesama penakut jangan saling berantem." Takao mencoba mencairkan suasana namun nasibnya berakhir naas karena dihajar Aomine yang lagi dalam mode PMS.

"Takao, lu ga apa-apa?" Kashuu berusaha mengobati 'kembaran'nya. Midorima ga mau nolong, derita Takao katanya.

"Yo!" Izuminokami dan Kise kembali dari perjalanan mereka.

"Kalian dari mana?" tanya Aomine.

"Balikin toa." jawab Izuminokami. "Kise ngambil toa masjid. Jadi, aku minta dia balikin."

"Aku ambilnya ga izin. Jadi ngikut saran Kanesada _-kun,_ aku harus balikin daripada berakhir jadi bebek panggang." jelas Kise. Aomine _sweatrop._

"Oke, sekarang Kagami dan Ookanehira yang maju." Nagasone memanggil peserta berikutnya.

"Ayo Kagami, semoga kau tidak kesurupan kali ini." Aomine pasang muka _troll._

"Diem!"

Tanpa mereka sadari, sebuah penampakan kereta kuda lengkap dengan raja dan ratu sedang melintas di atas langit benteng. Kuroko yang menyadari langsung memotret penampakan tersebut. Ketika Kuroko ingin mengatakannya pada Kagami, Kagami sudah keburu pergi ke ruang bawah tanah bersama Ookanehira, Himuro, dan Uguisumaru.

~ Bersambung ~

Terjemahan :

*Marah? (Suka dilontarin sama teman saya)

**Kamu kabur ga ngajak saya?! (Sumber kamus banci dari mbah gugel)

Yey : kamu (bahasa banci)

Akhirnya bisa selesai chapter 3! Maaf kalo makin ke sana makin abstrak karena reaksi peserta uji nyali dan penontonnya makin random. Btw, Kise kayaknya lupain imej diri demi martabak. Emang ngemil martabak malam-malam enak, tapi bikin badan tambah lebar xD

Btw, chapter berikutnya adalah giliran Kagami dan Ookanehira yang masuk ruang bawah tanah!

See you in the next chapter!

Jun Kunihiro.


End file.
